


[Podfic] Scenes from a Marriage: The Long Road Home

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic of Speranza'sScenes from a Marriage: The Long Road Home.Author's summary: This is the 4 Minute Window Advent calendar for the 2016 holiday season.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes From A Marriage: The Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781485) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 
  * Inspired by [Righteous Like Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065428) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 
  * Inspired by [Cocksure Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806006) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 



  


**Length:** 2:04:00

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (113.9 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ib7c94sp3iis52z/longroad-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (57.6 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/99aq6g8oyigbili/longroad-m4b.zip)

Permanent Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (113.9 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/longroad-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (57.6 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/longroad-m4b.zip)

Archive Link:  
Click [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scenes-from-marriage-long-road-home)! 

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/156100046791/podfic-scenes-from-a-marriage-the-long-road).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as ever, to Lunate8 for being my stalwart and trusty beta for all 9.5 hours of this series to date! To alby_mangroves for letting me incorporate your beautiful art into my cover! And to blacksquirrel for helping me with the Spanish pronunciation, which is probably still pretty terrible, but now not as bad as it might have been! I have no one to blame for my terrible, brief Russian accent but myself.


End file.
